Maintenance Era Updates (September 2012)
Day 1 11:59 AM EST :Last night I made the Servant page, and today I made the Tadukooian page. Now I will be working on the iConomy page and the pages related to it. Day 4 8:54 PM EST :I sortof got caught up in a few things these past few days, so I didn't work on the wiki, but today I will be announcing two changes to the server that will take effect whenever it's back up, which will be soon. The reason it will be up soon is since one site the server is listed on will delete the server if the uptime percentage goes down to 0%. It is currently at 17% compared to 19% on September 2nd, so approximately 1% per day decrease would lead to its removal on the 21st. I don't want to risk forgetting, so currently the plan is to bring the server back up for Legacy Users only on the 7th. Unfortunately, this plan is subject to change and I don't know if I will change it or not, but I don't like revealing things half done. Anyway the two things to be changed are named Project: Starting Bank Loan and Project: Rules Test. You can read more about them on those pages. 9:39 PM EST :I added goals to this page and a progress tracker will be added later. Also this page will be moved soon to Maintenance Era, since that's basically what this talks about, and the version number will most likely get to 17.X before coming out of the era. Day 5 4:37 PM EST :Right now I'm gonna work on the progress tracker on this page, since it seems kindof important to me. Also I would like to get started on making the Rules Test and working on the Starting Bank Loan page. 11:01 PM EST :Well it turns out that Fake is gone from BukkitDev, so I won't be able to use it once it stops working. I decided to switch it to two Plugins, actually. FakeOp Advanced and FakePlayersOnline. Also, the progress for the Plugins updates can't really be measured, since I have no idea which Plugins will need updated, and most of them are already configured the way I want them. Unfortunately, this brought the overall percentage down by 2.9% :( . I added to finish the Tadukooian Contest to the list of goals, so that will bring the percentage back up a little once I add it. Day 6 8:19 AM EST :Since I plan to have the server up for Legacy Users only, I must make a page on the wiki listing Legacy Users. They will be listed in the order they joined the server. 8:42 AM EST :I added AutoWhitelist as a Plugin to Tadukooverse. It was added because when I want or need a whitelist, I can easily use one with this Plugin, and if I forgot someone, I can add them from in the server or on the text document, and it'll automatically reload the whitelist. 1:34 PM EST :If I talk about where I was earlier, I'll get into a rant, so I'm trying to avoid that. I've been working on the Legacy Users page, but it is far from complete. I haven't finish the Multiverse Era users yet. 2:32 PM EST :Now there's something else I'd get into a rant about if I talked about it, I'm just trying to avoid ranting on here about them. 4:00 PM EST :It turns out I should've started listing the Legacy Users sooner, so I'll have to push the date back for the re-opening. I don't know yet what date it'll be, but I'm trying for this weekend. Listing Legacy Users will be added to the goals and progress tracker soon. Day 7 11:47 AM EST :Well today I'll mainly be focused on working on the Legacy Users page, but I need to update the progress tracker on this page now, since the Tadukooian Contest's progress has been calculated. 1:11 PM EST :Well the server will be opened without the Legacy Users being completely listed, and the ones that haven't been added yet will be added while the server is up. The server will be up either later today or early tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. 6:09 PM EST :Well the server will go up in a few minutes, but the whitelist will be added very slowly, since the AutoWhitelist plugin was added. It will be up for about 5 hours or so tonight, but will be up tomorrow for a while. 8:00 PM EST :Well the server was up for about 2 hours. I closed it realizing that many Plugins have been updated, but I haven't updated them on the server. So tomorrow I will re-open the server with updated Plugins, a whitelist for Legacy Users, and the main purpose of the server being up is to complete the Maintenance Era faster and so that it doesn't end up like the last downtime it had (the Darkness Era). Day 8 1:53 PM EST :I had the server up whitelisted for Legacy Users, but the only people who tried to join other than Tadukoo were new, so I decided to turn off the whitelist. Day 10 5:43 PM EST :The server was down yesterday, but I tested RemoteToolkitPlugin and it didn't go well, so that plugin won't be added to the server. Today the server's down so I can update to craftbukkit-1.3.2-R0.1. 8:30 PM EST :The version updates have been moved to their subpages now. Day 15 4:14 PM EST :The server has been down and I had some issues connecting to the wiki over the past few days. The server will be back up soon, but again the main reason will be to finish this era quicker. Also a bunch of plugins need updated, so I need to work on that tonight. 8:49 PM EST :Well I updated NoCheatPlus and NoLagg, and I removed SimpleRegionMarket and a few old, unused plugin folders. I added Citizens, now that it's updated to 2.0 (Citizens version, not Minecraft/Bukkit Version). 9:29 PM EST :I told Emokidx993 that once I added Citizens, I'd fix the prices of items and blocks, so I'll be focused on that for a while. Also it seems every so often I have to delete the cookies from this site to get on it again :( Day 16 9:06 AM EST :I looked up to see if SimpleAutoAnnounce was spelled with "Announce" or "Announcer" and I found it had updated, so I updated it on the server now XD. It's spelled with "Announce" by the way. Category:Maintenance Era